Small crystal SSZ-32 (hereinafter referred to as SSZ-32X), in comparison with standard SSZ-32, possesses less defined crystallinity, altered Argon adsorption ratios, increased external surface area and reduced cracking activity over other intermediate pore size molecular sieves used for a variety of catalytic processes. SSZ-32X and methods for making it are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,390,763 and 7,569,507. Both methods require the combination of an imidazolium cation and an amine component as templates.
There is a need for improved methods for preparing SSZ-32X.